A capacitive pressure sensor uses a moveable diaphragm and a pressure cavity to create a variable capacitor. The variable capacitor exhibits a capacitance that varies in correspondence to forces introduced by the measured pressure. For the integration of the sensor cells into electronics or systems, such as automotive systems, the sensor cells are often connected to form arrays or bridges; however, from a system point of view those cell networks still act like a single sensor. Sensors are calibrated initially at the end of a fabrication process or line, usually under defined measurement conditions. The calibration and further re-calibration can comprise various different pressures at different temperatures, which may utilize specialized test equipment and significant testing times.